Birthday Present
by NadoSaranghae
Summary: Sebastian has no idea what to get Ciel for his birthday. Yaoi boyxboy , Don't like, don't read.


**Birthday Present**

"What would you like for your birthday Bocchan?" Sebastian asked happily.

"Nothing," the teen grumbled back. Sebastian gave him a disapproving glare but didn't drop the subject.

"I'm sure you couldn't possibly mean that. A 'boy' your age should want many things."

Ciel looked up at him angrily, "Oh shut up Sebastian, just leave me alone for today. It's bad enough I have to deal with Elizabeth," He spat. "I have no room for your snarky behavior."

Sebastian smiled, "Of course Bocchan."

The ride home was pleasantly quiet. Perhaps too quiet for Ciel's liking.

'Sebastian would have usually said something by now.' Ciel thought abruptly. Wondering if he was okay, Ciel asked nonchantly, "What's for dinner, Sebastian?" Sebastian faked an astonished expression.

"What's this? Is the young master telling me to go against his word?"

"Of course not," Ciel snorted. "I simply wish to know what's on the menu for tonight." Sebastian smirked, "Well Bocchan, it is your birthday after all. Why don't you choose?" Ciel pondered for a moment, blushed, and then turned his attention back to the raven haired male. His expression quickly changed. "Well whatever it is, make it good!" Ciel snapped.

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my Lord."

"Bocchan, the mansion is still a long ways away. Why don't you get some rest?" Sebastian offered. "Besides," he said under his breath. "You seem a little cantankerous." Not hearing the last part, Ciel nodded his head, and curled up on the cushion. Sebastian had no idea what to get Ciel for his 17th birthday; Nothing too corny or sickly sweet, yet not something completely heartless.

"Mmm Sebastian," Ciel mumbled in his sleep. "Don't st-ah!" Sebastian smiled wickedly; he suddenly had an idea for a present.

As the manor came into sight, Sebastian woke Ciel by lightly shaking his shoulder.

"What do you need, Sebastian?" He questioned indignantly.

"Bocchan we have arrived." Ciel sat up, his hair sticking up in all directions.

"Tsk tsk, Bocchan. Who knew you were such a messy sleeper? You should always try to look your best, especially for guests." Sebastian then reached over to a startled Ciel and smoothed down his untidy hair.

"By the way Bocchan, you seemed to be having quite an interesting dream, no?" Ciel's face turned a light shade of pink. "Sebastian I honestly have no idea, of what you're talking about." Sebastian leered at him. "Of course Bocchan."

The carriage had finally pulled to a stop in front of their destination. Sebastian opened the carriage door, and offered Ciel a gloved hand. Ciel cautiously took it, stepped down, and started towards the large manor. Sebastian walked silently behind him after shooing off the carriage driver. As Ciel closed the space between him and the door, his butler stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Allow me, Bocchan," said Sebastian. The demon opened the doors to reveal all the servants and Elizabeth yelling, "Surprise!" Ciel was too stunned to move. When he finally realized what was going on, he was furious. "Sebastian! I thought I told you no parties, celebrations, or shindigs!" He scolded. He then stormed up to his room. Sebastian sighed despairingly, "Please excuse the young master. He has not been feeling very well lately. Clean up all this, and I'll go check on him."

Sebastian knocked on Ciel's bedroom door. He got no answer, so he went inside.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel inquired, startling the demonic butler.

"I came to check on the young master. He does not seem to be feeling all that well."

Ciel sighed,"I'll be fine Sebastian. You are dismissed."

"But Bocchan, does that mean you do not want your birthday gift?" This piped up Ciel's curiosity.

"Well, it depends. What kind of present is it?"

"It's the kind that you will enjoy very much." Ciel hardly had time to think about what that meant, before Sebastian's mouth covered his.

"Mmph!" Sebastian pulled away.

"Happy birthday, _Ciel._" Ciel looked positively stunned. He gaped at Sebastian for a few moments, before deciding to pull his head down for another kiss.

"Oh my." Sebastian laughed. "Someone's a little impatient."

"Sebastian, shut up and kiss me. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." Ciel demanded.

"Yes, my Lord." He chuckled.

It wasn't long before they began shedding their clothes. "Mmm," Ciel moaned. "Sebastian, you taste far too good."

"Thank you Ciel, as do you." Sebastian said while trying to unbutton Ciel's trousers. When all their clothes were discarded on the floor, Sebastian flipped himself over so he was straddling Ciel.

"Ready?" Sebastian questioned with lust-filled eyes.

"Yeah," Ciel breathed.

"Okay then." Sebastian kissed his neck, earning a moan in response. "Here we go." Sebastian positioned himself and...

...Let's just say they had a lot of fun that night

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ohoho~ I didn't give you guys a lemon ;D oh well. Please don't hate me :O- Erin


End file.
